Histoire d'acteurs
by angelsonrisa
Summary: Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson Mais ils sont plus que de simples acteurs. Amour, questionnement, magie... mélange qui ne demande que votre lecture.
1. Chapter 1 Tout à un commencement

**Coucou les amis ( ou les non-amis je sais pas encore ce que vous allez me dire ) Voici ma création ... a vous de dire si je met la suite ou non . **

« Etre un vampire faisait désormais partit entièrement de ma vie … J'avais réussit à m'adapter et a développer mon pouvoir en un temps record, ce qui m'avait permis d'aider l'or de la confrontation avec les Volturis … depuis il s'était passé bien des choses : Renesmée avait cessé sa croissance époustouflante et était désormais la meilleure amie de Nahuel. Bien que celui ci eu désiré plus a un moment, Il s'était fait a l'idée que Le lien entre Jacob et elle ne s'estomperait pas aussi vite.

En effet, Jacob avait expliqué l'effet de l'imprégnation à sa Nessie. Celle-ci avait tous de suite compris et l'avait remercié de toute l'attention qu'il lui portait mais qu'elle le voyait comme … un frère. Le temps était passé depuis cette révélation et les liens entre Nessie et Jacob changeaient. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas j'avais confiance en Jacob et aux choix de ma fille même Edward ne s'en occupait guère (Même s'il était un vrai papa poule avec Elle).

Quand a moi je continuais de vivre mon histoire intense avec mon vampire de mari. »

- Dit Kristen c'est pas mal comme suite non ? me demanda Talya.

- Oui c'est pas mal Mais pourquoi t'attend pas que Stephenie publie sa suite, tu sais tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à attendre maintenant.

Talya est une amie rencontré sur le tournage de _Runaways. _Elle est venue sur notre tournage pour trouver l'inspiration. Etant réalisatrice, elle aime découvrir la manière de travailler et de percevoir des autres : cela l'a fais évoluer. Elle trouve également que le tournage d'un film est un moment magique : la naissance du film. Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec elle mais pour un acteur on doit toujours aller au bout de ses limites … çà a été dure de jouer Joan Jett mais je pense m'en être bien sortit. Dans tous les cas si elle n'avait pas connue Catherine, elle ne serait probablement pas rentré comme sa sur le tournage … Rob' est tellement convoité que peu de personne peuvent l'approcher … Cà en devient déconcertant, cela l'épuise.

Talya s'entête a vouloir écrire la suite de Révélation alors que Stephenie la publie dans une semaine et demie. Pendant qu'elle continuait à me parler de Taylor, mon téléphone sonna. Quand on parle du loup et de ses fans.

« Kriss tu décroches pas ? » Talya toujours à vouloir parler a Taylor …

« Si si, attend deux secondes ! » « Hey Taylor ! Comment ca va?… oui je sais… comment ? … Oui elle est avec moi comme toujours … Non j'ai pas prévenu Ashley… Pas de problème à ce soir » Et voilà, on repartait dans notre nouvelle vie. Si celle si était réelle …


	2. Chapter 2 Récréation

J'arrive au pub et qu'est ce que je vois … Nikki s'est réconciliée avec Son Kelly. Cà serait trop chou s'ils arrêtaient de s'embrasser très langoureusement au milieu de tout le monde… En même temps ça ne serait pas eux.

- Hey ma plume ! , cria Kelly en me soulevant à 2 mètres du sol.

Les autres sont écroulés de rire. C'est loin d'être drôle, bien qu'en y repensant ma tête doit être comique. Quand il me repose Ashley vient me voir.

T'aurais pu me prévenir non ? Tu crois pas ? Bon Talya est ta meilleure amie mais moi aussi non …

Elle était très déçue que je ne lui ai pas appris la nouvelle plus tôt mais pour moi faire un défilé avec Calvin Klein n'était pas dans mes priorités pour le moment … J'avais accepté car mon agent disait que cela pouvait m'aidé a géré mon stress bien que je ne vois pas comment. S'était sans doute une de ses excuses pour qu'on s'intéresse à moi. C'est bien ce que je disais a Ashley quand elle me coupa

Tu rigoles ? Calvin Klein ! Tu te rends comptes ! Il est considéré comme un des plus grands couturiers et ce universellement. C'est un prestige de travailler pour lui. Il allie la simplicité et l'élégance tout en restant innovant...

Elle continuait à parler mais elle n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond pour mes oreilles. Dans ce défilé j'étais habillé avec une longue robe de soirée noir et argenté, elle avait également un grand décolleté ce qui ne me réjouissait gère.

En un instant tout le monde m'oublia : une magnifique jeune femme accompagnée par deux hommes venait de rentrée dans le pub.

Un des hommes était brun à la peau métissée, ses yeux étaient couleurs mi-bleu, mi -argenté. Le deuxième avait un piercing à l'arcade des cheveux noirs avec des reflets ambrés. Ses yeux, qui étaient d'un gris apaisant, ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Quand à l'élégante femme, elle resplendissait par ses cheveux d'un blanc neige. Elle était grande et représentait la féminité absolue tout en ayant un coté sauvage.

Durant le reste de la soirée, nous étions accompagnés par ces étrangers. La femme s'appelait Oneida**,** l'homme aux cheveux bruns se nommait Shayne et l'autre Hayden. Ashley aimait beaucoup ce dernier ce qui ne plaisait pas à Jackson. Il faut le dire nos rôles dans twilight ont fait de nous une grande famille, on est très protecteur les uns envers les autres et les couples que l'on joue renforce ce sentiment. Kellan et Nikki forme un vrai couple (enfin entre leurs séparations), Ashley et Jackson sont très proches et je ne sais pas trop ce que pense Jackson … quand à moi et Rob' on est très proche également mais rien qui ne soit de l'amour et ceci est très clair entre nous. Et notre Papa Peter à sa femme et ce n'est pas Elizabeth. Celle-ci a également l'amour mais on ne le voit que rarement.

Kellan était absorbé par Oneida, Nikki le frappa … rien de plus normal pour une femme jalouse à en mourir. Nous parlions tous ensemble pendant qu'Ashley et Hayden flirtaient. Tout à coup notre chanson à tous résonnait dans le pub : Spotlight MuteMath. Robert l'avait demandé au dirigeant du bar.

Nous nous regardions tous ensemble et nous avons commencé à chanter sous les yeux ébaillis des autres clients. Nous sommes sortis peu après du bar en expliquant ce rituel a nos invités qui n'avait pas tous suivis mais qui chantais quand même. Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée chez moi. Heureusement que mon appart n'était pas trop petit car avec tous ce monde. Nous avons tous jouer au Twister. Nous étions bien conscient que s'était un jeu d'enfant … mais c'est tellement drôle avec un ou deux vers de trop (surtout pour Kelly !). S'était à Ashley de jouer et Jackson tournait l'aguille :

Main droite sur le bleu

Je ne peux pas. Attention Hayden !!!

Ashley tomba sur Hayden créant la rage de Jackson qui sortit de la pièce pour se calmer … Nous autres étions écrouler de rire, Ashley avait la tête sur les fesses de Hayden et celui-ci était très gêné. Après s'être remis debout nous recommencions à jouer. Robert était parti calmer Jackson. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle de bain ils parlaient :

Attend ! tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as pas vu ce con avec Ashley ! c'est lui qu'il l'a fait tomber, Je ne comprends pas comment elle ne peut pas voir qu'il profite d'elle !

Jackson tournait en rond dans la salle de bain. Quand il se calma enfin, il vint jouer avec nous et ne prêtais plus attention à Hayden et Ashley mais une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude scintillait dans ses yeux.

Vers 8h du matin le portable de Rob' sonna, s'était Nick. Rob' avait une émission de télé dans une demi-heure … Dur pour lui. Je me levais et remarqua que nos nouveaux amis étaient partis … étrange. J'en profitai pour me préparer et appelé Talia pour lui raconter notre soirée. J'avais oublié l'heure : son portable était éteint, elle devait encore dormir. Je lui laissai un message. Ashley, Jackson et moi partîmes sur le plateau voir Catherine vers 9h. Kelly et Nikki dormaient encore je leur laissai un mot et les clés de l'appart, ils nous rejoindraient sur le plateau … et pas de cochonneries dans mon lit : merci !


	3. Chapter 3 Action !

**_Voila La suite ! J'ai enfin trouver comment vous écrire ^^ ... je crois !? ... Enfin voilà merci pour ceux/celles qui sont passés. _**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes , je ne fais pas relire... J'ai du mal à les voir moi même. _**

**_J'empreinte les noms des stars mais j'aurais pu prendre d'autre nom dans le fond ca ne change pas grand chose. Vous allez avoir quelques surprise concernant les identités. _**

**_Bonne lecture._**

En arrivant sur le plateau, nous sommes directement allés voir Catherine : elle nous a expliqué le programme de la journée.

Bonjours tous le monde ! Alors j'espère que vous êtes en forme car nous avons une grosse journée. Ashley et Kristen filé au maquillage. Nous commençons par tournée le jour du mariage, les scènes ou Alice joue avec sa poupée géante …

Oh oui ! J'adore cette scène, Hein ma Bella … tu vas adorer ! , s'écria Ash. Personnellement çà n'est pas ma scène favorite…

…Puis l'arriver des parents de Bella. Quand Robert arrivera vous jouerez le mariage. Nous verrons si on le temps de tournée les autres scènes prévues. . . C'est parti !

Et voilà, Catherine nous avait contaminés avec sa pêche attitude ; bien que je la trouvais moins heureuse qu'a l'accoutumé : une mauvaise nuit sans doute.

La matinée fut épuisante, je n'aime pas du tout être en robe de mariée. On pourrait même dire en princesse vu la taille de cette robe ! Je devais rejoindre Rob' au restaurant français pour midi et demi. Il était parti avant moi parce qu'il avait une surprise à prendre. Je me demandais pour qui était ce cadeau quand j'arrivais au restaurant.

Mme Pattinson ?

Pardon ?!

Mr a réservé une table pour vous au dernier étage, la vue est sublime.

Merci

J'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre, parfois les initiatives de Robert me dépassent.

Coucou !

Coucou… Pourquoi ce sourire ?

Tu verras bien assez tôt !

Le repas était succulent, j'aime manger ici. Au dessert le serveur amena un gâteau aux trois chocolats : mon préféré. Dessus était marqué : « Pour Ma Kriss ». Je remerciai le serveur puis questionna Robert

As-tu quelque chose a me demandé ou à te faire pardonner ?

Non, c'est tout simplement que je suis heureux de reprendre le tournage avec toi et toute la famille.

Nous avons fini le repas puis nous sommes allés rejoindre Ashley et Taylor. Nous étions tous habillés de façon à ne pas être reconnu … surtout robert mais quelques fans ne se sont pas laissé prendre. Nous avons signés des autographes, pris des photos. Malgré les cris, Robert était gentil et ne montrais pas qu'il était à bout.

Quand nous eûmes fini, Ash nous entraina dans une galerie de robe de mariée.

Kristen choisit ta robe !

Arrête Ash ce n'est pas dole, je n'aime pas les robe de mariées tu le sais très bien !

Pff … en fait t'es comme Bella ! … Robert joue Edward … oblige la !

Ashley parti dans un rire mélodieux. Robert, lui, ne s'amusait pas. C'était étrange, d'habitude il est toujours présent quand il s'agit de m'embêter...

Ashley laisse la ! Si elle ne veut pas de robe, ni se mariée çà la regarde !

Après çà Robert était tracassé, comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose. Nous passâmes par deux trois magasins et un bar. 16 heures arriva vite. Nous nous rendîmes à l'aéroport.

En arrivant, il vint me parler.

Kriss, désolé pour ma réaction dans la galerie.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave merci de m'avoir défendu contre Ashley… pour une fois !

S'était à mon tour de partir à rire, Robert rit avec moi mais reprit vite son sérieux.

Euh, tu sais j'avais parlé d'une surprise … tiens… C'est peux être rien mais c'est nos souvenirs…

Rob' me tendit une boite avec des mots, des phrases de nous deux, des photos et une sucette au chocolat en forme de cœur. Dessus était marqué « L'amour par l'amitié n'est pas un remède au mal. » Je feints de ne pas avoir vu la phrase et Robert n'eu pas le temps de m'expliqué : Kellan m'appelait. Il fit mon cheval Jusqu'à l'avion. Pendant ce temps Robert parlait avec Peter.


	4. Chapter 4 Sentiments refoulés

**_Voilà une autre suite... N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. _**

PVD Robert 

Pendant que je parlais avec Peter, Je voyais Kellan faire le cheval de Kristen … Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être gamin quand ils s'y mettaient … enfin on est tous pareil. Cette idée me fit sourire.

Peter M'expliquait qu'une vraie amitié vaut parfois mieux qu'une histoire d'amour. J'acquiesçai en me disant que s'était sans doute mieux, pour elle comme pour moi. Je ne voulais pas avoir le cœur brisée à Nouveau Après Cathy. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Toutes les choses que l'on vit à deux qui s'envole d'un seul mot, d'une seule lettre … et puis on se retrouver seul. J'ai appris qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi même. Quand on donne sa confiance a quelqu'un, il ne faut pas craindre d'être déçu. Avec Kristen s'était différent, on est liés je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer . . . Si l'un ne va pas bien, l'autre le ressent aussi ? Peter avait raison je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ca en risquant une stupide histoire d'amour.

Nous nous rendîmes a bord de l'avion, je m'assis a coté de Kriss, je devais lui expliquer et puis le voyage nous laissait quelques heures.

- Tiens Rob' ! Il Faut que tu m'expliques : Le restaurant, le cadeau… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- En fait, Je voulais te montré comme je tiens à toi. Tu es en quelques sortes ma meilleure amie et sans toi la vie serait triste. Et je m'excuse pour la réservation « Mme Pattinson » j'avais juste la flemme de dire « Kristen Stewart et Mr Pattinson ». Ca aurait éveillé des soupçons auprès des médias non ?

Qu'est ce que tu mentais mal mon pauvre Robert !… L'amitié l'amitié … à ce moment où ma conscience et mon cœur se battait son portable sonna. Elle se mit à sourire.

- J'avoue que tu m'as fais peur !

Puis elle décrocha.

- Oh Salut ma poupée ! Oui ca va et toi ?…

PDV Kristen

En arrivant dans l'avion, j'espérais que robert vienne à coté de moi : une explication était nécessaire. Par chance il vint à cette place. Je me posais vraiment des questions et s'était a lui d'y répondre.

- Tiens Rob' ! Il Faut que tu m'expliques : Le restaurant, le cadeau… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

J'avais dit cela sans l'agresser, bien que mon ton trahisse une angoisse. Il n'en vit rien et débita sa réponse comme s'il l'avait répéter milles fois auparavant.

- En fait, Je voulais te montré comme je tiens à toi. Tu es en quelques sortes ma meilleure amie et sans toi la vie serait triste. Et je m'excuse pour la réservation « Mme Pattinson » j'avais juste la flemme de dire « Kristen Stewart et Mr Pattinson ». Ca aurait éveillé des soupçons auprès des médias non ?

Quoi meilleure amie !… oui enfin je le considère de la même façon … En même temps la réservation « Mme Pattinson » pourrait faire tout autant jazzer. Et merde téléphone qui coupe la superbe discussion ! … Je répondis vite fait à cet « ami » avant de décrocher

- J'avoue tu m'as fait peur !

C'était Talia au téléphone.

- Hey salut ma poupée ! Oui ca va et toi … Quoi ? C'est qui ?... Chérie je suis dans l'avion je te rappel après bisous ma puce.

Tout redevint normal avec Rob'.


	5. Chapter 5 L'île d'Esmé

**_Hey voilà la suite . Merci de me lire. Bon Dimanche. _**

PDV kriss 

En arrivant, sur ce qui devait être l'Ile d'Esmée, j'eu une surprise … pour le moins … Magnifique.

Talia nous attendais devant notre hôtel.

-Coucou Princesse ! s'écria- t – elle

Elle me serra dans ses bras. Ses câlins avaient le don de m'apaiser. Talia avait une odeur magnifique, celle des pins avec un extrait de fruit sucrée. Nous sommes restées de longue seconde enlacer, Talia était ma moitié et pourtant avec tous ces tournages je n'avais que peu de temps pour la voir.

- Comment as-tu su ou j'allais ?

- T'as mère m'a appelé. Et puis tu me manquais ! Donc je suis désormais une fille de l'équipe mais pas en tant que réalisatrice mais … styliste. Il faut savoir tout faire pour passer du temps avec toi.

Elle avait dis ca avec tellement de sincérité et de joie que je ne pu rien répondre. J'étais tellement heureuse de la savoir ici. J'avais tellement de choses à lui raconter. Pour le moment il se faisait tard et nous étions tous fatiguer. Cette nuit là Talia dormit dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Le lendemain matin, vers onze heure nous nous étions tous donner rendez-vous au sonna de l'hôtel. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais parlé une grande partie de la nuit avec Talia. Au moment où je m'endormais sur le banc, Catherine vint frappée a la porte du sonna pour nous dire que des acteurs nous attendais à midi et demi au bar de l'hôtel. Nous sommes montés nous préparer dans nos chambres.

Midi et demi arriva vite et nous reconnûmes nos trois amis du bar.

Catherine vint nous expliquer qu'il allait jouer l'adaptation cinématographique du manga « Vampire Knight ». Elle avait tout organisé pour que l'on puisse se voir et les aider à interpréter leur rôle.

Vu l'heure qu'il était nous sommes allé a la pizzeria du coin, si on peut dire. La taille de cette pizzeria était immense, la lumière y était tamisée ce qui donnait une ambiance tout à fait propice à cette soirée. Ce fut robert qui posa la question que tout le monde avaient en tête.

- Pourquoi êtes vous partis aussi vite et sans prévenir l'autre jour ?

- A vrai dire, c'est que nous avions une séance photo assez tôt, Répondit Oneida, Nous sommes parties un peu avant huit heure et nous avons oublié de laisser nos numéros de portable et un mot pour s'excuser.

- Et on s'excuse vraiment, enchaina Hayden.

- Il n'y a rien de grave, Robert a du partir tôt lui aussi et je n'ai vu personne en me réveillant. Dit calmement Nikky. Mais personne n'avait échappé au fait qu'elle avait dormi avec Kellan ce soir là.

- A part Kellan bien sur ! Rétorqua Jackson qui était éclata de rire, un rire qui nous contamina tous.

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait dans MON lit !

Les rires continuèrent un petit moment, Nous nous entendions tous à merveille. Nous avons parlé de nos films.

La réunion avec l'équipe du tournage approchait, et ce soir nous avions deux scènes de nuit à tourner.

- On se retrouve demain midi, et on mange tous ensemble car ce soir on tourne donc on ne sera pas très accueillant. Proposais-je.

- Oui, on fait comme ca ! dit Oneida.

A coté de cette femme je me trouvais sans importance, comme un corps vide sans âme et sans esprit. Heureusement que Talia me sortis de mes pensées. Elle me chuchota a l'oreille

- Moi aussi je me sens mal quand elle est là…

Décidément elle était vraiment liée à moi.


	6. Chapter 6 Renaissance

_**L'histoire Telle que je l'aime vraiment commence ici ... Enfin à vous de juger. Merci pour les lectures et les reviews . **_

**_Bises à vous. _**

* * *

« _Je ne serais jamais plus a toi ... Regarde moi, Je ne suis pas comme toi. Asaloa écoute moi bien, lève toi et assis toi dans les escaliers, ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un t'appel. En attendant écoute ton histoire : Tu es une Lytane, Né au plus profond de la terre … _» La voix s'évanouit

- _NOOOOOOONNN ! Honaw !!_

_- Kristen !! Calme-toi !_

Cette voix … Je la connais … Honaw … Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pourquoi je … je disparais.

Arrêté sortez tous de ma tête Sortez !

_- Honaw !!_

_- Kriss calme toi, viens par là, chut c'est fini … Chut…_

Le noir est paisible, sans douleur, Honaw qui es tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?... Tout est flou, Robert où est-il ?. . . Robert …

- _Elle s'est endormit_.

Je me réveillais sur un lit qui n'était pas celui de ma chambre. Robert était à mes cotés quand j'ouvris les yeux.

-_ Kriss…_

Aïe ma tête… Mais Robert pourquoi pleurs tu ? J'avais mille questions à lui poser mais je n'arrivais à en exprimer aucune. Je le fixais, il était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient scintillant, la lumière de l'aurore se posait délicatement sur son visage, faisant briller ses larmes. Je n'avais jamais vu Robert pleurer. Mon seul geste fut d'essuyer une larme tout en le fixant. A ce moment il ouvrit les yeux. Nos regards restèrent enchainés jusqu'à l'arriver de Talya et Ashley.

Je retirais ma main qui était restait sur sa joue. Elles ne dirent rien ?

- _Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle s'est éveillée_, expliqua Rob sortant de ses pensées.

Il m'embrassa le front et sortit. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas parlé, peut être tout simplement parce que je n'en n'avais pas envie.


	7. Chapter 7 Révélation

**_J'ai très mal défini mes chapitres et je m'en excuse. Voilà la suite ;) _**

* * *

Je n'aimais pas voir Robert partir, pourquoi pleurait-il ? J'avais fait quelque chose de mal

_- Ma puce tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui Ash' mais je … pourquoi il …_

Je n'arrivais plus à dire quoi que ce soi … Je m'effondrai en pleure…

_- Kristen, calme-toi…_

Talia et Ashley essayaient de me réconforter, sans beaucoup de résultat. Je revoyait la scène de manière flou … Robert pourquoi pleurs tu ? Je me mis à pleurer à grande larmes, plus personnes ne pouvait me sortir de ce cauchemar.

_- Kriss !!! … Qu'est ce qui se passe Ashley ?_

_- Elle a voulu parler puis s'est effondrée._

_- Vous pouvez sortir les filles… s'il vous plait._

Robert les suppliait du regard et elles sortirent. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça : ce qui me calma instantanément.

- _Kristen, Je t'ai menti dans l'avion… tous ces cadeaux c'est en réalité parce que le moindre moment où tu es loin de moi je peux plus vivre… tu es mon oxygène, ma Bella… Tu es ce qui constitue mon univers et sans toi…_

Je n'arrivais pas à réalisé ce que j'entendais … Il continuait à parler en attendant que je dise quelque chose… Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire « je t'aime ».

_- Moi aussi … sans toi …_

_- Je ne peux pas vivre._

Il me regarda dans les yeux puis m'embrassa. Ce fut le baiser le plus magnifique de ma vie. Tous ce que nous ressentions furent exprimé sans un mot. Je m'accrochai à lui pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en irais pas …_

Nous sommes restés un moment enlacés l'un à l'autre. Comme si ce moment passé ensemble n'était qu'un rêve qui allait s'effacer au lever du jour…

A l'aurore, Ashley revint dans la chambre et Robert sortit se préparer pour aller tourner. Même si je ne tournais pas aujourd'hui, le reste de l'équipe se devait de faire avancer le film.

_-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_

_- Oui, j'ai entendu une voix me dire de rester dans les escaliers… que j'étais une Lytane… mais qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?_

_- Non pas seulement ca, Tu t'es mise à crier « Honaw !! » sans doute la voix qui te parlais… le seul qui a réussit à te calmer c'est Robert en te berçant. Comme cette nuit, je suppose qu'il a réussit a te réconforté..._

Le sourire d'Ashley se montra enfin, Elle ne posa aucune question sur moi et Robert. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre. La journée se passa étrangement après le départ de ma grande famille pour le tournage… Je ne suis pas sortit du lit de Robert, Je me sentais tellement plus au calme ici presque autant que quand il était la… C'est peut être idiot mais j'avais gardé l'une de ses chemises avec moi… son odeur me rassurait.

J'ai beaucoup dormi durant l'après midi, mais quelque chose m'a déranger. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux j'entendais Honaw … Ou plutôt je ressentais ca présence.

_- Melle Stewart, une lettre jointe à un colis vous êtes adressée._

_- Merci Mario._

La lettre disait simplement : « Viens au bal d'halloween avec moi et oublie cette Histoire de Lytans » Que je lus ce dernier mot, La voix revint « Asaloa, écoute moi, ne crie pas. Les Lytans étaient un peuple vivant au centre de la terre il y a de ca trois siècles. Depuis cela à bien changer... » . La vision s'arrêta. J'avais pu voir tout le pays que … Honaw … appelait '_centre de la terre'. C_'était magnifique…

Je sortie tout à coup de mes pensées, avec le mot était lié un colis : une magnifique robe de vampire envoyer par Robert… « Pour _**ma**_ Bella. » La robe était noire, elle avait un grand décolleté et des manches mi-dentelles mi-soie noir. Elle descendait jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse du côté droit et jusqu'aux genoux de l'autre… Avec il y avait un collier qui représentait une boule de cristal entourée d'une rose rouge. La boule était magnifique, chaque fois que je regardais dedans elle changeait de couleur… sans doute la fatigue.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et je vis un homme traverser la fenêtre de la salle de bain et s'écrasé contre le mur. Il avait le bras extrêmement ouvert et quand il me regarda il avait les yeux couleurs océan… Son regard me fit peur, pourtant je connaissais cet homme.


	8. Chapter 8 Nouveaux venus

_**Bonjours les lecteurs :) Voilà la suite. . . Vous avez du le remarquer que ca n'était pas seulement une fiction robsten comme les autres... Je veux dire plaquer sur le réel. Mon but n'était pas de parler simplement de ces acteurs. J'espère vous appréciez tout de même. Et encore 1000 excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes.**_

* * *

Un grand homme aux cheveux noir traversa lui également la vitre… comme d'un seul bon il voulu se jeté sur l'homme a terre. Je courue pour l'en empêcher mais il me rejeta d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il le tenait pendant qu'une magnifique femme entra dans ma chambre. Elle avait les cheveux long jusqu'en bas de son dos délicatement courbé. Elle vint vers moi.

- Alors Asaloa… je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi…

- Je te préviens ne la touche pas.

- Et pourquoi ca petit Lytan ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais avait un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Ce sourire ne plus pas a son geôlier. Il le frappa violement. L'homme resta à terre et ne bougea plus. La femme me prit le poignet, me tira contre elle et me griffa le cou. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de la repousser mais elle ne bougea pas. Ses ongles étaient très longs. Elle avait les yeux rouges sang on aurait dit qu'elle voulait me dévorer. Je fermais les yeux j'étais terrorisée.

Tout à coup, mes yeux se voilèrent. Je n'avais plus envie que d'une seule chose : Que ca soit moi que la griffe, Je voulais sa mort. Je m'envolais jusqu' en haut de la pièce, une lueur bleue reflétait dans toute la pièce. Je n'étais plus moi-même, un pouvoir m'envahissait.

- Tu vois, je t'avais prévenue, dit le blesser en riant. Il était très faible, son rire ne s'entendait presque pas. Son ennemis ne riait pas, lui.

- Je partage ton rire, lui dis-je

- Mais qui es tu, je suis censée pouvoir t'arracher les membres quand je le souhaite petite Humaine. Comment ce fais ce que tu possèdes ce pouvoir. . .

- J'ai Juste envie de te tuer ma chère !

Je la serrais avec la lumière bleue qui formait un lasso contre son corps. Cette puissance était comme une autre partie de moi. Mon autre ennemis pris la fuite en me voyant le regarder. Il est vrai que je mourrais d'envie de le tuer lui aussi. Mais je me contenterais de la femme. Je m'approchais de son cou tout en resserrant ma prise, mes dents se rapprochèrent jusqu'à pouvoir frôler sa peau. Son odeur était si bonne, je léchais la vaine quand soudain la voix retentit encore dans ma tête. « Non Asaloa Ne la tue pas… et surtout ne la mort pas. Tu n'es pas aussi puissante que tu peux le croire et les Lytans sont un peuple pacifiste. » Dans ce cas pourquoi avais je toute cette haine en moi. La haine disparue mais le pouvoir aussi, je retombais a terre sans pouvoir bouger. Elle en profita pour me griffer à sang. Je vis l'homme aux yeux bleus essayer de se relever pour m'aider mais en vain. C'est à ce moment que je reconnu Hayden… Il était plus beau et surtout ses yeux qui au premier regard m'avait effrayé me fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi. Je n'avais plus de force … Si je pleurais maintenant je perdais toute ma dignité.

- Lâche-la !

- Non ne t'expose pas à elle !

- Je sais ce que je fais mon ange.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, un regard qui me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Puis il se mit à genoux.

Une lumière rouge l'entourait, ses yeux aussi devinrent de ce rouge. Il était aussi puissant que moi quelques minutes auparavant. Une chose différait : il pouvait diriger les éléments simplement en fermant les yeux.

Un vent glacial se mit à souffler dans la pièce, la femme qui auparavant me frappait recula jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Robert la regarda, elle ne bougeait plus et hurlait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait.

- Je te laisse t'enfuir car je ne veux pas t'achever devant elle. Part très vite avant que je ne change d'avis !

La femme tomba à genoux, elle suffoquait mais réussit à partir en un courant d'air.

Robert alla voir Hayden se mit à genoux devant lui et redevint normal. Un être sur de lui gardant son calme sans désir de vengeance ou de meurtre.

- Je ne peux pas remettre mes yeux de couleur plus humaine pour le moment car je n'ai pas assez de force.

- Ferme les yeux.

En quelques secondes les yeux de Hayden redevinrent d'un bleu plus humain.

- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir la dessus. Comment as-tu fais ?

- Je n'en sais rien peut être est ce grâce a la présence d'Asaloa…

-Appelle la Kristen s'il te plait. Elle a vécu assez de chose pour aujourd'hui.

- Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est … qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Kriss' chérie calme toi, va te reposer dans sur mon lit. On fera croire aux personnes de l'équipe qu'une fane hystérique à voulue te faire du mal car elle était amoureuse de moi et que notre couple ne plaisait pas.

- Les rumeurs ont finies par dire vraie. Ajouta Hayden souriant désormais.

- On dira également qu'Hayden t'as entendu crier et qu'il est venu te secourir et que c'est elle qui lui a ouvert le bras avec un … un poignard !

- En plus le poignard fait bien fane hystérique qui crois aux histoires de vampire !

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. . . Je vais m'allonger.

Robert rangea les débris de verre que la fenêtre avait provoqué et emmena Hayden à l'hôpital. Sa blessure était vraiment profonde. Je m'endormis, épuisée par tous ces évènements. A mon réveil Ashley m'apprit que Talya était repartie en Angleterre. On s'allongea toute les deux dans le lit et nous parlâmes de Jackson pendant un bon moment avant l'arriver de notre bande.


	9. Chapter 9 Retour au calme

**_Et dire que j'étais sur de les avoir mis ce matin ! Reviews s'il vous plait :) _**

Ces évènements m'avaient chamboulée. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir depuis quelques temps. Et pourtant quand tout le monde fut sortit de la chambre, le sommeil m'emporta. Ce fut la première nuit depuis une éternité ou je ne rêvais pas, aucuns cauchemars, aucune voix… Juste le repos.

Je m'étais endormie sur le lit de Robert. Il était resté dormir sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre. Je me suis réveillée pendant la nuit. Mon portable annonçait 3heure 30 du matin et pourtant Robert n'était plus sur le fauteuil…

Je me suis dit qu'il était allé prendre mon lit pour dormir. Un soupçon d'angoisse m'envahit … et si la femme était revenue lui faire du mal je me levai en sursaut avec comme idée d'aller vérifier où il était. Quand je sortis du lit, je le vis sur le balcon. J'hésitais à le rejoindre… Peut-être avais-je rêvé tout cette histoire… mais dans ce cas pourquoi étais je dans son lit?…

Je me rapprochais de la fenêtre quand je le vis se retourné… Je n'osais plus bougé… Il était en larmes.

Comment pouvais-je dire quoi que ce soit quand l'homme que j'aimais était en larmes devant moi !?

Je l'entendis murmurer quelques choses

- Tout est de ma faute…

Je voulu répondre mais la seule chose que je fis fut le regardé, mes yeux étaient écarquillés au bord des larmes

- Je suis désolé Kristen…

Quand il prononça ces quelques mots je ne puis plus résister à la force qui pesait sur moi : Le sol rattrapa mon corps comme s'il m'attendait. Je ne pourrais pas revivre sans lui… Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais je sentais qu'il allait partir… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Quand je suis tombée il a relevé la tête et est venue près de moi. Lui non plus était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il mit sa main a coté de moi et on attendit…

Au bout de longues minutes, la lune vint faire briller nos larmes … Elles étaient bleues … A ce moment je retrouvais la force de parler mais …

- Yetsou nawé Trygan…

Trygan me regarda les yeux grands ouverts et me repondit.

- Yetsou nawé Asaloa…

A ce moment précis je compris que Je n'étais plus vraiment Kristen… Mais Asaloa. J'aimais Trygan comme jamais… Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais Asaloa, et je savais que cela me permettrait de ne pas perdre Trygan… Je ne pensais plus à Robert mais je l'aimais encore plus que jamais ça n'avait été. Trygan était la personne la plus magnifique au monde. Le seul qui compterait désormais dans ma vie.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Trygan. Ou plutôt Ashley nous réveilla.

- Hey Ho, c'est quoi çà ! , Hurla Ash' en arrachant la couette du lit.

-Humm… Il est quelle heure…

Heureusement que cette nuit nous n'avions que parlez. Imaginez Ashley nous voir nus …

- Rob, t'aurais pu faire un effort !

Ashley s'étouffait de rire mais je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Ashley tu sors !

- Non mais je ne critique pas … c'est... Mignon !

Robert claqua la porte au nez d'Ashley qui criait ensuite à travers la porte.

- Je vous laisse vous reposé encore un peu la nuit a du être longue ...

Je n'étais pas trop éveiller donc je n'avais pas suivie toute la discussion entre Ash' et Rob' mais Kellan arriva brutalement dans la chambre.

- Désolé mon frère mais il fallait que je vois çà !

Kelly me montra du doigt en riant. J'étais très, très mal à l'aise. Autant Ashley m'avait vu plus d'une fois en sous-vêtements, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Kellan.

- Kellan qu'est ce que tu fous ?! C'est Ma petite amie ! Et tu la regardes pas comme ca c'est pas un objet !

Edward s'était mis devant moi pour me cacher et m'avait donné la couette.

-Je sais : c'est TA copine … mais en fait Ashley m'a dit et elle avait raison t'aurais jamais du mettre ca !

Il pointa le caleçon de Robert du doigt et hurla

- Mais Rob qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Ce caleçon est IMMONDE ! Comment t'as pu restée Kriss !

Kellan voulait attirer toute l'équipe dans la chambre ! Mais Robert et moi avons fais sortir Kellan. Je me vengerais, I promess !!

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le caleçon de Robert : Il était Vert et Bleu avec Le poisson « Némo » dessus … Je ne trouvais pas ça gênant, s'était plutôt amusant ! Robert remarquant que je le fixais fut de même avec moi …

_**PDV Robert**_

Elle était si sublime dans ce magnifique soutien gorge noir… Des petites fleurs rouge passion venait orner tout ses seins… Il y avait deux bretelles par épaule … une noir toute simple et une rouge qui s'accordait avec les fleurs. Le boxer qu'elle portait s'alliait avec le haut. Les deux étaient en dentelle noir, laissant entrevoir son magnifique corps. Je la dévorais des yeux … A ce moment là Je me suis juré que la première fois que l'on ferait l'amour je me dévouerais corps et âme pour elle.

- Mon amour, mon unique amour je ferais tout pour elle…

Je venais encore de penser à haute voix… Mais ce que j'avais dit était la parole la plus sincère au monde. Je la vis rougir et s'approcher de moi.

- Je …

Je ne la laissais pas finir,

- Je t'aime aussi.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, puis elle alla jusqu'à la douche. Je ne pensais plus clairement. Les idées s'enchainèrent dans ma tête laissant vaguer mon imagination. Elle ne disait rien mais avait un sourire délicieux. Elle alluma la douche puis me regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure... Je m'approchai d'elle, commença à l'embrasser doucement, puis nos lèvres se firent plus pressante. Le mélange de notre envie et de notre amour provoquèrent nos pouvoirs…

Cela me rappela une nuit au clair de lune avec elle : Mon Asaloa… Elle avait malheureusement tout oublié. Nos lumières se mélangèrent pour créer un éclat violet dans la pièce. Asaloa recula, les illuminations reprirent leur couleurs distinctes : bleu et rouge. Elle n'avait retrouvé qu'une partie de sa mémoire et avait oublié que l'oxo, comme nous appelions plus communément notre pouvoir, décuplait notre plaisir et renforçait notre amour. Je me rapprochai d'elle.

- Asaloa, je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu te souvenais.

-Non, excuse moi j'ai tout oublié … Enfin Je sais que je t'aimais et que je t'aime. Et je me rappelle de … l'oxo ?

- Oui l'oxo accentue notre envie et nos sentiments lorsqu'ils sont sincères.

Elle ne répondait pas...

-Et nos lumières se mélangent avant que nous ne formions plus qu'un…

Je n'avais pas envie de parler mais simplement de lui montrer. Je m'approchai d'elle et commençai à lui embrasser le cou puis l'épaule... Je sentais son cœur battre plus vite puis la lumière violette réapparut quand elle me regarda elle avait les yeux fuchsia aussi brillant que notre lumière … Ils devaient être de la même couleur que les miens.

Nous continuions notre Danse amoureuse dans la douche. L'eau était brulante … Je commençais doucement à la déshabiller pendant quelle en faisait autant avec moi quand je m'effondrais dans la douche…


	10. Chapter 10

_**La suite pour ceux qui me lisent encore ;) . **_

PDV Asaloa.

Trygan venait de s'effondrer. J'allais me précipité vers mon portable resté dans la chambre quand il eu la force de hurler

- ASALOA NON !

- Pourquoi… Je vais pas te laisser comme ca tu rêves !

- Ca … ca n'est pas pour ca !

Son souffle se faisait court … Je paniquais … Que faire quand votre Amour souffre devant vous ! Et puis je compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas que j'appel un médecin… Si jamais il ressentait une douleur sincère et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler son pouvoir tous le monde le prendrait pour un monstre. Mon Trygan … un monstre !

Je m'agenouillai près de lui. Je le soulevais pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Quand toute la pièce fut inondée de lumière rouge. Un cri déchira le silence.

- RAAAAAAAAH !

La seule chose qui me vint a l'esprit pour ne pas que les autres viennent fut d'aller fermer la porte a clé et de simuler

- Ah !! , Mhhh Trygan ! Mmmh oh oui encore !

Il me regarda en esquissant un sourire malgré sa douleur, il avait compris pourquoi je faisais ca. Je me sentais bien ridicule. Je retournais vers lui quand je vis que la pièce toute entière avait une atmosphère étrangement rouge. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que Trygan n'avait pu retenir son don…

- Trygan qu'est ce que je peux faire ! Dis le moi !

A ce moment la, Hayden frappa à la fenêtre.

- Kristen ouvre moi !

Je n'aimais plus que l'on m'appelle Kristen … Je lui ouvrais, il se précipita à coté du lit.

- Trygan, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je … J'ai mal là …

Trygan montra son cœur.

- Cela fait trop de sentiment d'un coup pour ton cœur … Il faut te reposer. Kriss… euh Asaloa et moi allons t'aider. Asaloa, vient près de Trygan et …

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Trygan hurlait a la mort… Je ne pensais plus à couvrir ses cris. Sa douleur me déchirait moi aussi le cœur …

- Hayden qu'est ce que …

Ma douleur n'était que l'apparition de mon Oxo qui s'offrit a nos yeux. Une magnifique lumière bleue comme mes yeux à ce moment là je suppose. Je compris que c'est ce que voulais me faire faire Hayden : que je fasse remonter mon pouvoir. Il n'y a que comme ca que nous réussirions à apaiser mon Amour.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui quand tu veux, je te copierais.

Soudain, Hayden se dévoila, un magnifique lasso lumineux et orange. Nos lumières s'étaient divisés en fil se mélangeant les une aux l'autres en entourant celle de Trygan. Sa lumière à lui se fit moins vive puis elle disparue.

- On lui a enlevé son Oxo ?! Disais-je alors que ma voix déraillait sous la peur.

- Non mon Amour, calme-toi ma douleur est partie avec la lumière mais l'oxo est toujours en moi il reviendra avec un sentiment fort et cette fois ci avec beaucoup moins de douleur.

Il me fit son sourire à tomber, mon cœur s'emballait quand je me souvins qu'Hayden était là.

Nous étions tous les trois assez épuisé quand j'entendis Kellan derrière la porte.

- Eh oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini ! On vous entend d'en bas ! Et Rob' arrête de Hurler !

Hayden se mis à rire tandis que moi j'étais gênée… Trygan chuchota quelques choses que je ne compris pas …


	11. Chapter 11

Hayden nous laissa seul, je le remerciais du fond du cœur en lui promettant un cadeau.

- Tu simules vraiment bien … même Kellan s'y est laisser prendre...

Il avait son regard coquin allié à son sourire en coin à craquer. Même si je mourrais d'envie de lui sauter dessus je ne le fis pas. J'avais peur pour son cœur.  
Il me remarqua et à chuchota à l'oreille :

- N'est pas peur mon Amour … mon cœur sera en parfait état demain... Je te montrerais à quel point je t'aime.

A mon tours d'avoir mon regard charmeur.

- Dis donc Mr Pattinson je ne vous savais pas aussi entreprenant... Et puis vous n'aimiez pas les moments spontanés, originaux et insolites? …

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Asaloa. Je t'aime plus que tout...

- Je t'aime et moi non plus …

- Chérie S'il te plait laisse moi finir … Je t'aime pour l'éternité et la première fois où on ne fera qu'un je que çà soit exceptionnel... que tu puisses voir à quel point je suis entièrement à toi. Pour toujours. Je t'aimerais à jamais.

Je ressentais tous ce qu'il venait d'exprimer s'encrer en moi à jamais... Moi aussi j'étais folle de lui … Je le servais encore plus fort et mes larmes commencèrent à couler... Quand mes larmes s'épuisèrent, j'entendis que Trygan était sous la douche. J'attendis un peu puis commença à me demander ce que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui. Question qui peu paraitre futile mais quand on sait que c'est après midi shopping avec Ashley… En effet, j'étais préparée physiquement : jeans noir très souple, un débardeur magnifiquement taillé blanc et mes converses grises. Ashley n'allait pas apprécier cette simplicité… Je n'étais toujours pas préparée psychologiquement.  
Ce soir, s'était soirée d'Halloween avec Robert… Oui Robert, car cette soirée était prévu avec toutes les personnes connues de notre milieu. Cette soirée impliquait le fait que nous devions avoir des costumes qui restent « classe » d'après Ashley. Trygan m'avait donc offert une magnifique robe de vampire pour y aller.

- Mon Vampire, Ashley vient de m'écrire il faut que je sois en bas dans ½ heure mais prête pour cette aprèm donc tu pourrais me laisser la douche bientôt.

Trygan semblait encore joueur, il sortit la tête de la douche.

- Tu n'as cas venir la prendre avec moi je serais sage…

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec sa voix sensuel et masculine tout en me tirant vers lui.

- Si je viens, tu auras mal au cœur et de plus je ne serais pas sortie dans une demi-heure...

J'avais prononcé ces mots de la façon la plus désirante que possible en m'écartant de la douche.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais en bas avec Ash' qui trépignait d'impatience.


	12. Chapter 12 Journée d'Enfer

**_Une suite avec un peu plus de Ashley :) _**

**_merci de votre venue._**

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu Chérie ! T'aurais pu faire un effort sur le mot « classe » … je n'imagine même pas les sous vêtements !

- Merci Ash …

Je m'y attendais à ces réflexions, donc j'étais habituée.

- Bon alors on commence par Levis parce que même ton jeans est trop simple. Ensuite Ermenegildo Zegna, Zadig & Voltaire, Longchamp, Kenzo, Gucci, Emilio Pucci… et si on a le temps Cheyenne.

- Euh on pourrait faire H&M aussi… ?

Je n'aurais jamais du dire ce nom. J'ai cru que Ash' allait me bruler entièrement en m'arrachant les membres un par un …

- Mais tu te fous de moi ! MERDE ! T'es connue ! Tu pourrais au moins faire attention a ce que tu portes tu ne crois pas ?!

Et Bla Bla Bla … Toujours le même refrain de la part de la princesse de la mode.  
Une fois qu'Ash avait fini son monologue, nous nous engagions dans l'armée… euh dans cette rue de magasin. Zadig & Voltaire : rien, Ermenegildo Zegna : rien, Longchamp : rien, Kenzo: encore moins quelques choses, Gucci : rien, Emilio Pucci : un magnifique pantalon noir avec des chaussures a talons noires, une longue robe bleue nuit (sous prétexte que j'en aurais besoin bientôt d'après elle), une très courtes noires avec des bottes en daim arrivant aux cuisses. Cheyenne, on n'a pas eu le temps… Mais chez levis j'ai trouvé mon bonheur : 3 jeans noirs, blanc, Bleu foncé ; 2 débardeurs, 2 t-shirts, 3 tuniques… Bien sur tous cela n'a pas vraiment plus a la Princesse qui elle avait dévalisé les autres magasins…  
Il était bientôt 16h45, nous devions aller nous préparez pour la soirée quand un homme métisse et magnifique arriva... Nous ne l'avions pas reconnue de loin pourtant il s'agissait bien de Taylor ! Cet Homme était un Dieu … non non je n'oublie pas Robert bien sur. Il était accompagné de Hayden et Shayne.

- Tiens vous vous connaissez vous trois ? … Taylor ca fais si longtemps tu m'as manqué. D'ailleurs j'attends toujours ton coup de téléphone !

- Je suis désolé petite lionne mais j'étais occupé.

Taylor a toujours été très discret sur sa vie privée même si je suis celle avec qui il partage plus ou moins le plus de détails sur sa vie.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on a une soirée donc on file ce préparé.

Ashley me tirait par le bras.  
- Loup Garou Appel moi !

- Euh t'as pas l'impression de l'avoir dévorée des yeux là ?

- Tu peux parler t'as vu ton regard sur Hayden Mmmh… c'est qui qui dévore des yeux les Hommes là ?

- Bon ok … un point partout mais c'est le premier Round !

Nous explosâmes de rire, tous les gens sur les terrasses se retournèrent plus ou moins déranger par nos rires.

- Tiens j'y pense Princesse Ashley ca serait pas toi par hasard qui écrit des fictions Rated M sur internet ... autrement appelé "LEMONESQUE"

- Ah non Va falloir que tu me montres ça ! Et qu'on trouve qui s'est !

- C'est toi ! Sinon tu m'aurais dis « C'est quoi le lemon ? » avec t'as voix de « Je veux tout savoir ! » Ash ' en fait tu caches trop ton jeu ! …

- Mmmh mmhh T'as vu çà …

- Perverse !

Je partis en courant pour ne pas me faire « frappée » par tous les sacs d'Ash ! Mais elle me cria :

- Quoi c'est moi la perverse ! Je te signale que c'est pas moi « Lion_coyott »

Je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de lui tiré la langue en disant

- T'inquiète pas la prochaine fois on va en même temps sur le forum et on poste une fiction… avec des faits réel de Lemon !

Nous arrivions à l'Hôtel en riant.

- Bon il nous reste … Oh qu'une heure et demie pour nous préparé ! 15 minutes de douche, les esthéticiennes arrivent dans 20 minutes, Ensuite je te coiffe, je me coiffe et on s'habille… Ca devrait le faire.

Je pensais à Taylor… il avait tellement changé... ça n'étais plus un enfant du tout !

Je devais avoir une tête de Fantôme car elle m'appela plusieurs fois.

- Kriss … Kriss Kriss ça va ? !

- Hum … oui j'étais ailleurs. Bon on se dépêche alors !

L'épilation fut dure !

- Aïe !!!

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle …

- Ca n'est pas votre faute. C'est mes poils après tout !

Mon portable sonna, s'était Robert.

« -Humm Chérie j'ai pas forcément envie de connaitre l'histoire de tes poils… »

Il se mit à rire. J'étais plus que gênée…

« Je voulais juste te dire que si vous pouviez être tous en bas un quart d'heure avant dans le hall j'ai quelque chose à annoncer »

J'avais cette fâcheuse manie d'avoir le réflex de décrocher mon portable en continuant de parler. Je savais bien qu'un jour ca me jouerait des tours…


	13. Chapter 13

Nous descendîmes donc un quart d'heure avant comme Robert l'avait demandé. Il devait leur prévenir que nous étions… spéciaux.

- Bon puisque vous êtes tous là, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez même si vous le savez surement.

Asaloa vient à coté de moi.

J'allais à coté de lui. Nous nous regardâmes : lui moi et Hayden, puis on hocha de la tête. Il comprit qu'il pouvait leur annoncer.

- Donc, J'aime Assaloa.

Tous le monde souriait lorsque Jackson Interrompit Trygan :

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Assaloa ?

Un regard de crainte traversa mes yeux. Ce secret ne devrait pas vraiment être dévoilé … mais je n'aimais pas leur mentir.

- Parce que c'est mon vrai prénom tout comme celui de Robert est Trygan…

- Euh… une explication s'impose…

L'explication fut légèrement réduite : Nous étions des Lycans, Quelques pouvoirs, les sentiments décuplés. Il leur parla de Hayden mais ne leur expliqua pas que j'étais un peu plus particulière car on ne savait pas pourquoi…

Nos amis ont plutôt bien réagis dans l'ensemble… Il fallait bien des exceptions : Ashley me regardait avec crainte, quant à Jackson il se mit devant elle. Le reste de nos amis étaient plutôt heureux qu'un peu d'irréelle puisse encore arrivé après toute cette vie déconnectée du monde.

- Mais c'est trop cool çà ! Je peux encore t'embêter ou t'arriverais à me tuer ? me demanda Kellan

- Elle vient juste de recouvré la mémoire sur tout ca. Elle ne se métrise pas. Donc ne peut pas te faire de mal. Mais moi si …

Robert avait un sourire qui en disait long mais il voulait juste taquiner son frère. Mais Kellan vint lui prendre les jambes et le soulever. Robert ne comprenait pas tout.

- Kellan ! T'es vraiment insupportable, t'as vraiment de la chance que je contrôle mon pouvoir mon frère !

- C'est pas drôle…

Kellan reposa Trygan à terre, il avait une mine d'enfant qui n'avait pas eu son jouet.

Ashley et Jackson s'était éclipser… un mot était sur le bar de l'entré: « On vous rejoint au bal… »

- Ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps que nous pour accepter tous cela … enfin surtout Ashley.

Tu comprends Kristen, euh Asaloa…

- Oui appeler nous plutôt par nos vrais prénoms quand nous sommes ensemble mais attention pas devant les journalistes !

- D'accord. Donc je disais qu'Ashley a besoin de plus de temps car elle a l'impression d'avoir perdue sa sœur. Jackson votre … « nature » ne le dérange pas, il l'aide simplement.

- Je suis la même, j'ai juste recouvré la mémoire…

- Je le sais…

Peter comprenait très bien les autres, heureusement qu'il était là. J'espère qu'Ash comprendrait…

Nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller au bal car nous étions un peu en retard à cause de toutes ces explications… En arrivant, un sentiment de peur m'assailli… Je regardais Hayden et Trygan pour voir leur réaction : contrairement à moi ils avaient compris ce qui se passait…


	14. Chapter 14

Trygan et Hayden m'emmenèrent dans les toilettes. Dans d'autres circonstance j'aurais dit quelque chose du genre « Humm, je vous pensais pas capable de m'emmener ici… vous deux en même temps en plus ? … » Pour rigoler bien sur ! Mais là j'étais terrorisée. Je sentais la présence de quelqu'un, quelques choses d'autres…

- Oui nous aussi on ressent cette présence. . . Je pense que je vous dois une explication… Même si tu t'en souviens Hayden tu ne sais pas pourquoi _ils _sont là.

- Maître je pense en effet qu'on doit avoir une explication.

Maître pourquoi maître…

- Asaloa, je pense que tu as compris que nous sommes immortelles. Il y a 177ans précisément, une guerre à éclater entre Vampires et Lycans. Nous sommes les descendants de la famille royale qui « dirigeait » les autres Lycans, où plutôt qui gardaient la paix avec les vampires. Tu en es la … Reine légitime.

Moi reine mais ce n'est pas possible me dit pas que lui c'est mon cousin ou mon frère… Et quand bien même il le serait… Je l'aime… Bon si je suis une reine… Non ce n'est pas possible.

- Asaloa … Ca va ? Maître je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié … Je n'arrive pas a voir ce qu'elle ressent mais ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle nous lâche avec tous ce qui grouille dans cette salle.

- Asaloa…

Il faut que je me réveille… Sorte de ma transe… Il y a un danger autour de nous je le sens…

- Raconte-moi la suite de l'histoire ! Lui aboyais-je presque dessus.

- Euh oui … Donc la guerre a été déclarer car Skar, le roi des vampires, voulais prendre le pouvoir sur les lycans. Nous sommes le peuple du centre de la terre car cette guerre a obligé la moitié de la population a se réfugié au centre de la terre. La moitié de la population des vampires était réfugié avec nous. Aucune guerre au centre de la terre. Mais quand nous sommes remonté pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé : la guerre avait tout détruit. Une nouvelle race était apparue on ne sait comment : les humains. Nous avons donc du tous se fondre dans la masse. Mais quelques vampires n'ont pas voulu resté discrets et vont même jusqu'à manger les humains désormais … Et ceux qui étaient dans la salle, ceux dont tu as sentis la présence, ce sont des vampires non « végétariens ». S'ils en venaient à te mordre tu deviendrais leur reine, s'ils buvaient ton sang tu serais tuée par leur venin et ils auraient accès à nos pouvoirs, à l'Oxo… Il se passerait la même chose s'ils buvaient mon sang mais par contre je ne pourrais jamais être leur Roi… Je suis un membre de la famille royale mais …

- Même si tu es mon frère je t'aimerais toujours...

Et s'était vrai…

- Je tiens à te rassurer tout de suite je ne suis pas ton frère, du moins pas de sang. Je suis un membre de la famille royale mais mes parents sont morts à cause de cette guerre ton père et ta mère m'ont élevé comme leur propre enfant j'ai donc vécu avec toi depuis notre enfance. J'ai continué à veiller sur toi avec Hayden, jusqu'à ce que tu te rappelles de moi.

J'avais tout entendu… écouté : reine, famille royale, guerre, vampire… Je me perdais encore dans mes pensées quand Hayden parla.

- Humm, Majesté... Si je puis vous appelé comme cela. Je sais qu'il vous faudrait du temps pour s'adapter à tout cela mais nous devons agir pour les vampires du bal…

Hayden ne semblait pas choquée par le fait que je sois reine… Cela m'aidait à garder un peu l'esprit sur Terre.

- Merci Hayden. Appelle-moi Asaloa… Je préfère si je veux garder les idées claires pendant cette soirée.

- D'accord. Je pense que nous devrions lui apprendre maître.

- Oui, Nous allons t'expliquer comment … tuer un vampire … normalement c'est plus simple pour nous deux de part notre rang. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont sentis notre venu, s'ils sont forts …

Après cette leçon théorique de combat, nous rejoignîmes les autres dans la salle. Nous devions faire comme si tout étais normal... Ne surtout pas oublier : nous sommes des acteurs célèbres à une soirée d'halloween… Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart. Aucun signe de couple devant les médias. Aucun réconfort…


	15. Chapter 15

- Mia Bella!

Un homme habillé tout de blanc vint serrer Elisabeth. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance … vraiment pas.

Kellan m'apprit que ca n'était qu'une connaissance a elle. Que cet homme la convoite depuis des lustres… et qu'elle n'a jamais cédé. Robert vint me chuchoter :

- Homme magnifique, très soigné, allure de jeune homme de 30ans…

- Carlisle…

-Tout compris…

- On fait quoi ?

- Rien peut être sont-ils inoffensifs…

- Je n'aurais pas cette sensation si tous les vampires de cette salle étaient inoffensifs alors ne me ment pas !

J'avais parlé un peu fort. Quelques têtes se retournèrent, nous sourîmes.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Ashley nous avait rejoint même si elle ne m'avait pas adressée un mot de la soirée ni à Robert. Hayden, Robert et moi sortîmes fumer. Tout était normal sauf peut être ce coup de vent, cette odeur… Jackson arriva tout agité.

- Ashley n'est pas avec vous.

Il tremblait, sa voix se faisait pressante et dure.

A ce moment je compris, Ashley devait avoir une odeur extraordinaire. En quelques mouvements nous fûmes tous trois sur la scène qui aurait pu devenir un crime. Hayden et Robert avait déjà leur pouvoir de dévoilé, le mien se révéla réellement en voyant Ashley contre la femme qui nous avait attaqué et son ami.

Mes leçons de théorique ne me servir pas, combattre était inné. Je devais sauver Ashley même si elle m'en voulait de ne pas être humaine. Les vampires furent vaincus en peu de temps mais 3 autres arrivèrent.

Mon instinct me dit que ca n'était pas de simple vampire, parmi eux l'homme en costume blanc qui convoitait Elisabeth. Trygan s'avança vers eux et reconnu cette fois ci un … ami ?

- Aro, tellement de temps ce sont passé depuis notre rencontre. Apparemment tu as toujours un régime très particulier.

A ce moment les lentilles de cet Aro se désintégrèrent laissant place à ses yeux rouges. Je n'aurais pas été sous l'emprise voulue de mon pouvoir, j'aurais vraiment craint cet Aro.

- Hum' Trygan. Présente-moi ta charmante compagne. Qui est ce ?

- Tu la connais très cher, Asaloa avance toi s'il te plait.

Je lui obéis. Quand je fus a coté de lui devant ce buveur de sang, celui-ci avait le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Qu'avais-je de si effrayant ? Cependant il se reprit.

- Voila donc la charmante Asaloa, princesse sang pure.

Hayden le reprit.

- Reine des sangs purs, accompagnée de monseigneur Trygan.

Après cette révélation, la tension ce calma. Aro, Caius et Marcus passèrent un pacte de paix avec le peuple des Lycans. En cette nuit de pleine lune j'avais découvert les vampires, leurs lois, ma nature de reine, l'histoire de Trygan, Hayden et moi.

En revenant à l'hôtel, je demandais à Trygan une explication sur l'appréhension d'Aro à mon égard.

Il m'expliqua que j'étais la plus puissante de tous les Lycans, une des rares capable de tuer la garde impériale et ces chers rois vampires ainsi qu'eux-mêmes. La nuit se passa sans autres problèmes, je m'endormis directement après la discution.

La journée suivante, Ashley vint me remercier et s'excuser. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que j'étais lycane.

- J'ai toujours un peu de mal, comprend moi…

- Je comprends ne t'en fait pas mais ne me quitte plus… C'est vraiment douloureux. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment changé, je n'aime toujours pas le shopping. Je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cela avait marché, j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma sœur…


	16. Chapter 16

Cela fait désormais environ 8mois que ma vie d'actrice a changé. Trygan et moi n'avons pas pu garder notre couple secret longtemps : Robsten. Ca me fait rire l'engouement des fans, mais parfois ca reste très déplaisant. Vous vous doutez bien que de les voir se jeter sur lui en criant « Bite me ! » ca ne m'est pas très agréable. Enfin on vit avec et cela reste dôle. L'avantage c'est que nous avons pu nous retirez dans une ville tranquille sans trop être pourchassé par ses fans et les paparazzis.

Je ne vous cacherais pas que comme ca nous pouvons utiliser notre pouvoir. J'ai appris que je pouvais guérir les autres et maintenant je peux voler sans problème, j'arrive même a suivre Trygan et Hayden. D'ailleurs a ce propos moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'est pour ainsi dire dévouée… La femme d'Hayden, c'est mon aide. Je lui dois tellement. Elle s'appelle Isabella. Tiens, vous vous rappelez d'Ashley Green et bien comment dire… Elle n'a pas supporté d'être humaine, l'idée qu'elle mourrait un jour la torturait. Elle et Jackson on été accepté dans nos rangs. Dire qu'elle sera avec moi pour l'éternité.

Peut être un jour prochain nous attendrons un être merveilleux… Qui sait… Et rien que de penser que le simple test de grossesse ne m'apprendra rien ne m'amuse. Seul le bracelet d'Adrygan peut nous avouer si nous attendons un être magique. Trygan est tellement impatient d'être père, je dois avouer que cela m'effraie, enfin il sera là. Tiens, D'ailleurs je suspect Ash' d'attendre un heureux événement! Mes chers amis Mon Ange m'appelle.

Adieu "

- Chérie qu'écris-tu ? … Je suis tellement impatient… Va mettre le bracelet. Je te supplie !

- J'arrive. Je finissais l'histoire de notre monde...


End file.
